dragonboosterfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 15: The Rules of Power
The Rules of Power is the fifteenth episode of the first season in Dragon Booster. It first aired in the US on June 4, 2005. It was then aired in Canada on May 3, 2005 and in Australia on October 11, 2005. Plot Summary Moordryd Paynn and Cain kidnap Khatah off the street and take him to Word Paynn's citadel; Word says he has a "gift" for Khatah and presents a blue box containing a Blue Draconium crystal fragment. While not a Bone-Mark, it appears to have the same possessive qualities as one, and allures Khatah's attention. Stored away in an ancient box is a block of Blue Draconium that has an imprint of a human hand on it, with a Blue Draconium Empire symbol in its palm. Matching Khatah's own Blue Draconium influence, it exerts a strong pull on him and he is drawn to it. Unable to resist its pull, Khatah places his hand on the imprint- it now takes over him and he rushes to leave. Word explains to Moordryd and Cain that the blue fragment is a piece of the bone-mark of Samurox, the king of the ancient blue fighter dragons. This block of Draconium functions as a map and draws the person who bonds with it to the secret citadel where the bone-mark of the Samurox is hidden. Word wants the Samurox released in order to aid him in starting another Dragon-Human War. Outside Word's citadel, Khatah and Shock-Ra are on their way to the Samurox when they encounter Parmon Sean and Cyrano. Parmon senses something is wrong with Khatah and questions him. Khatah starts fighting Parmon to stop him from interfering. During the fight Parmon manages to knock the blue bone-mark map free from Khatah's hand. Khatah recovers and explains what happened and Parmon says he knows who can help. Parmon brings the map to Mortis in the hidden dragon temple. Mortis explains its danger and insists that no one touch it until it can be properly taken care of. As everyone leaves, the map begins to exert an influence on Parmon, who is unable to resist and ends up binding with the map. No one else sees him leave, but Parmon takes the map and he and Cyrano head off to the Samurox. When they reach the citadel where the Samurox is hidden, the map falls off Parmon's hand but he and Cyrano are now caught in the citadel traps. To evade them, they end up very close to the bone-mark of the Samurox and its pull is too strong for either of them to resist. Parmon fuses the bone-mark onto Cyrano who then partially mutates into the Samurox. Parmon is now under its influence as well just as Pyrrah had been by the Furox bone-mark in Episode 5: Fanning the Flames. But since Cyrano is a Green Draconium dragon, he needs to absorb more Blue Draconium in order to fully release the Samurox. They make their way back to the city, absorbing Blue Draconium Gear off other dragons they pass on the way. They reach Word's citadel where Word has a ready supply of Blue Draconium waiting. After taking the Blue Draconium gear, Cyrano fully mutates into the Samurox. Word sends the Samurox out where he begins calling to other Blue Draconium dragons. They respond by ejecting their riders and begin turning on them, recognising Samurox as their true leader and heading his call to fight the humans. By this time, Artha Penn, Kitt Wonn and Lance Penn have discovered that Parmon and the map are missing from the temple and head out to find him. They locate him and discover he's heading for Khatah's Inner Order compound. Khatah's dragons are the best trained and most powerful Blue Draconium dragons in Dragon City and it is clear the Samurox will try to recruit them to form a blue dragon army. Artha, Kitt and Lance try to stop the Samurox with a combined mag blast against him. However, the Samurox is too strong, though Artha at least is able to knock Parmon off of Samurox and get him away. Once away from the bone mark, Parmon recovers back to his normal self. The battle continues to rage just outside of Khatah's compound. Samurox calls to the blue dragons there and four riderless dragons emerge. Kitt worries that if Khatah's dragons form an army with Samurox, that they could start a blue dragon revolt that could trigger a new full-scale war. The Samurox and Khatah's dragons vocalize back and forth; Samurox tries to recruit them to his side. As things look their worst, Khatah arrives on the scene and explains that his crew, including the dragons, respect order and rules above all else and that they would not join in a revolt. Sure enough, Khatah's dragons refuse to join the Samurox and instead choose to fight back. To Samurox's visible surprise, they attack him with a combined mag burst. Samurox fires back and a mag blast battle ensues. Samurox is stronger than the four other dragons combined, and Khatah's dragons begin to weaken. Three of them drop out and as the fourth tries to hang on, Beau and Shock-Ra jump in to help. While they continue the battle, the three weakened dragons recover and are able to rejoin the fight with renewed spirits. It is now six dragons against one and this is too much for Samurox. The Blue Draconium bone-mark is severed from Cyrano as a result, and he returns to back to normal. The severed bone-mark is seen teetering over the edge of a roadway- Cyrano approaches it and helps push it off the edge where it is lost forever. The team then return to the stables where life goes on as normal. Important Events *First and only appearance of the Samurox. *First sign of evidence that there are dragons other than Beau that will remain with their human riders despite a powerful dragon calling for a revolt. Quotes & Trivia *Cyrano's roar changes drastically when possessed by the bone-mark. Gallery Frame18.jpg|Cyrano transformed by the Samurox bone-mark. Blue_box.png|Blue draconium box. Blue_map.png|Open box revealing the crystal map. Samurox.png|Cyrano possessed by the Samurox. Video Category:Episodes